


Light of Love

by sisabet



Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trapped
Genre: Canon Queer Relationship, Enemies to Lovers, Found Family, Gun Violence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24952987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisabet/pseuds/sisabet
Summary: I want to look away
Relationships: Meng Shaofei/Tang Yi
Comments: 28
Kudos: 54





	Light of Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bonibaru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonibaru/gifts).



Song by Florence + The Machine

[download mp4 here](http://sisavids.com/sisabet-H3_Trapped-Light_of_Love.m4v)

[Direct Youtube Link](https://youtu.be/XrWvTAKXfYg)

**Author's Note:**

> I am but a weak woman, you know it, I know it, and bonibaru knows it. I feel like she's waved a flag of "hey tropes you love" at me for well over a year and for some reason I resisted until I didn't. She also deserves credit for helping make this vid from its literal inception of "hey what about this song," to getting source, and beta, and has my absolute thanks.


End file.
